Starship Lovers
by 4ever1wish
Summary: Taz, a fifteen year old girl, has wanted nothing more than to be a Starship Ranger. He was. Up, a twenty year old Commander, just wanted to start a new life after having lost all memories of his past due to amnesia. In a raging war it seems near impossible for anyone to maintain sanity. It was as if dead God had made their paths cross, so they could rely on each other to keep sane.
1. Chapter 1

"Tassandra, ¡Levántate ahora! Tu quinceañera starts in an hour."

"Ugg mamá go away!" Taz shouted back while throwing a pillow at her mother.

"That's it Tassandra. I've had enough. I'm getting tu padre."

"No mamá I'm up. I'm up. Just don't bother papá. Okay?"

"Okay mi Tazita. Now báñate! I'll be back in ten minutes to help you with tu dress."

"Sí mamá."

And with that Taz's mom left smiling, as she was well aware that she had won.

"Ugh ¿Porqué? Why does she always do that?" Taz groaned to herself as she got in the shower. It's not that Taz was scared of her father, because she was certainly not afraid of anything. It was just… his injuries.

He had only arrived home from his service in the Robot Wars a month ago. All of his wounds were still fresh. Seeing him, with his right arm in a sling, his left leg completely gone from the knee down, his frail, scorched body sitting in a wheelchair, it gave Taz an emotion she refused to let in. Fear. That is why it was better to just avoid him over all.

While scrubbing her long, black hair, she considered the state of the war. For a while it had almost seemed like the war was coming to an end; that we would win. Then, out of nowhere the robots released a whole new swarm of recruits; overwhelming the small amount of rangers we had left. Now there was no way to tell which way the war would go. The most you could do was pray to dead God that Starship Rangers would get control over the situation, and fast.

A Starship Ranger; Taz would give anything to be one. She would love to avenge her father. To kill every last one of those damn robots that had threatened her world… her family.

"One day," she recalled saying to her mother as a small child, "I will kill every last robot in the world."

"Shh Tazita. Don't speak that way. Chicos will take care of the robots. We chicas must take care of nos casas."

"Pero mamá"-

"Now that's enough Tassandra. Tú eres una chica y I will listen to no more of this nonsense. Why can't you be more like tu Hermana Rosa? Ella es una chica perfecta. You'll understand soon hija, what it truly means to be a chica."

But that was the thing. Taz didn't want to understand. She didn't want to be like Rosa. All she wants is to be who she is; who she was born to be. A Starship Ranger; that was her destiny.

Just as Taz got out of the shower her mom came rushing in to the bathroom.

"Mamá! I'm not even dressed!" Taz said while trying to cover up her small figure.

"Oh now you stop that Tassandra. You forget too quickly who wiped tu culata."

"Mamá that was different. I was a baby then." Taz shot back as she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it.

"Well it's all the same to me. Now hurry up we've got to get you in this dress." Her mom replied, holding up a gorgeous red dress. It was so simple; with the way it was meant to follow the natural curves of your body, until it got to your waist where it flowed out slightly. The cup shoulders and low but appropriate cut seemed to add a little eloquence to the dress but in no way overdid it.

Taz could not understand how something so simplistic could look so, as much as she hated to admit it, beautiful. Yet with all its originality Taz couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen something so familiar before.

Then it hit her. She had seen it before. It was the same dress Rosa had worn at her quinceañera two years ago.

"Mamá that's Rosa's vestido. It will never fit. I'm too little"-

"Nonsense child," her mother said cutting her off. "I'll just make a few adjustments and you'll look great in it, just like Rosa did.'

"Mamá, when are you going to understand? I am not Rosa!"

"Tassandra I"- she started to yell back, but then stopped herself. "We are not doing this today Tassandra. Today you become a woman and women do not fight con sus madres. Do you understand me Tazita?"

Taz glared at the floor, refusing to answer someone who had infuriated her so much.

"Tassandra Maria Lopez I asked you a question!"

"Ugh sí mamá!" Taz yelled back while ripping the dress out of her mom's hands and storming out of the bathroom.

Muttering every offensive word, English and Spanish alike, about her mother, Taz yanked the dress over her slim body. Looking in the mirror she saw the dress hanging over her like a curtain. It wasn't that Rosa was fat because she wasn't. She was just tall, whereas Taz was only five feet and Rosa had curves, while Taz, although she had curves, they were much less defined.

In the mind of a typical man Rosa definitely would have had the more attractive body, but it didn't bother Taz. She had no interests in attracting any attention to herself, especially not romantic attention. Besides, Taz was grateful for all the advantages being small had given her. She could easily lift herself up onto anything, run faster than anyone she knew. Not to mention how easy it was for her to hide herself. All of which were perfect traits for a Starship Ranger… but no she had to be a chica.

"Oh Tazita, don't you look muy bonita." Her mom said, startling Taz as she walked into the room.

"No mamá. I'm drowning in this." She replied with as much bite as she could put in it.

"Now, now Tassandra I'm going to fix it..." and she did. It took her only thirty minutes to take in the dress and make it look like it was meant for Taz. After her makeup had been put on, her black hair tied back in an elegant ponytail, she put on her mom's diamond jewelry set. Then even Taz had to admit she looked beautiful.

"There mi Tazita you look so gorgeous. I've never been so proud to be tu madre. Now you are ready to become a woman." She paused to tuck a stray hair behind Taz's ear. "Feliz cumpleaños mi hija. I'll go get your father for your entrance." Her mom said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Mamá don't cry. Go get papá. Okay?" Taz replied with as much patience as she could put in to it. In actuality she was disappointed that her mom was so happy with a look that was far from describing who her daughter truly was on the inside.

"Okay mi hija." And with that she left. As soon as the door shut behind her mom, Taz plopped down on her bed with a sigh of disbelief that her mother could be so narrow-minded that it blinded her from seeing the truth behind her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Up we just got word from the base; there's been some robots sighted heading into the city. They want us to take care of them before they cause any trouble."

"Okay, round up the rest of the squad. I want all of you in my tent in five minutes. I'll give further instructions then."

"Yes commander." and with that the ranger ran off to gather the rest of them.

Up was shocked at the natural authority in his voice. He honestly had no idea where it came from. In truth he didn't even know where he had come from. He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head. Dwelling on them didn't change the facts, it only threatened his sanity.

"Come on Up get a grip. These men are expecting you to lead them. You cannot let them down." He told his reflection whilst running a hand through his thick, grey hair.

He hadn't figured that out yet. He knew he couldn't be any older than twenty, his young, muscular figure told him that, yet his hair was completely grey. All the doctors seemed to think it was simply stress, as it was most likely he had been fighting in the war before the whole head injury deal. Unfortunately Up could neither confirm nor deny these assumptions.

Just as Up turned away from the mirror his squad started coming in. As soon as they had all arrived, he started giving instructions.

"Okay guys, we've been instructed by the base to eliminate some robots headed for the city. It's the same drill as always; we damage them enough that they can't fight back, then we will have Yacker Grapes over there take them back to the base so they can be killed properly."

"Umm sir?" Yacker Grapes said, as she shyly raised her hand. Up nodded at her, giving the okay to continue.

"I don't mean to sound stupid sir, but I just can't figure out for the life of me, why we don't just kill 'em ourselves." Her question had brought up some talking amongst the squad.

"Shut-up!" Up yelled at the members of his squad, that were snickering at her question. "We are all a team here. That means that there are no stupid questions and we absolutely do not make fun of our fellow rangers! Do you guys understand?" A few rangers mumbled something like a yes or nodded their heads slightly, but the majority of them stared aimlessly around the tent. "I said do you understand!" Up yelled angrily. That received the reaction he was looking for.

"Yes sir!'' They all shouted back as they went to attention.

"Thank-you. I expect a response like that whenever I ask you a question from now on. Relax!" At his command the rangers settled themselves back into a comfortable standing position. "Now to answer your question Yacker Grapes we don't kill them ourselves because the only way to kill a robot is to lower their being into boiling lava. As we don't carry lava around with us, killing them would be a very difficult thing to do."

"Oh that makes sense to me now. Thank-you commander for tellin' that to me, you see back on Farm Planet, we don't learn much of nothin' but farmin'."

"No problem Yacker Grapes." Up replied with a smile. "Now you rangers, go get your zappers and change into your uniforms. We head out in five minutes."

"Yes sir!" They shouted in unison. Then they all started scrambling out of the tent like ants confronted with a shoe.

"Hey Yacker," Up called out. "Stay behind a minute."

'Yes sir!" She replied walking back towards Up then going to attention.

"You can relax. I just wanted to let you know not to let the other rangers get to you. There is no shame in coming from Farm Planet. Hell half of the Galactic League gets their produce from there. You've got a lot to be proud of.''

"Well thank-you commander." She replied shuffling her feet anxiously. "I'll do my best not to let 'em bother me no more."

"Okay good deal. You've got three minutes until we're heading out." He said checking his watch. "So you better hurry up and get changed."

"Yes sir!" She shouted while saluting.

A/N:

Heyy guys thxs so much for reading and following, I really did not except to even have one follower at this point. So I know these last two chapters have been really short but I was just trying to introduce the story and characters. From now on the chapters will be significantly longer, but that also means that it's going to take me longer to write them. Any how I will do my best to get them up as soon as possible and I hope you guys enjoy.

-4ever1wish


End file.
